Monthlies
by Initial A
Summary: {ONESHOT}InuYasha's one very, very confused hanyou. Kagome's moods have been all over the place lately... and why does he smell blood?


_**Monthlies **_

_**By: Initial A**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, no matter how much money I offered Takahashi-senpai…**_

_**Author's Notes: I think only a girl can really write a story like this. (Or quite possibly understand the twisted humor to this) And only a girl could probably ever think of an idea like this. Bwaha, I guess I fit that description.**_

**_Another one-shot, and to all reviewers, please do not tell me how to write my stories, the way I write them is how they're MEANT to be written, so if you don't like it, tough, because I'm not changing it because you're toodim-witted to understand the second meanings to things._**

* * *

"_What did you say?_"

InuYasha actually backed down a little as Kagome towered over him, enraged at something he'd just said. "Uh, nothing! I didn't mean it!"

Kagome calmed down just a little. "You better not have." She said through grit teeth.

InuYasha sighed quietly in relief. Kagome could be very scary when she chose to be. Miroku walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well now, you must be getting better at talking your way out of a sitting, InuYasha. I'm quite surprised that didn't end with your face in the dirt."

InuYasha growled, shoving Miroku's hand off. "Shut up. What's with her lately, anyway? She's either down in the dumps or infuriated by the stupidest things."

Miroku shook his head. "She's a young girl, my thick-headed friend. It's called mood swings."

InuYasha didn't reply to that. Something around the group had smelled… different lately. He wasn't quite sure what it was, because he'd never encountered it before. And it drove him nuts too, making him think very improper thoughts.

* * *

A few days later, the group was headed towards a village that was rumored to have an overlord with some shards of the Jewel. InuYasha, walking behind the others for once, was still puzzling over the strange smell, when another, all-too familiar one hit his nose. He blinked, wondering why he smelled blood, when he realized that it had Kagome's scent in it as well. "Kagome!"

The girl stopped, and looked back. "What?"

"You're bleeding!"

Kagome was surprised. "What? I am? Where!"

She looked down at her legs to see if there was a cut or a scrape, and then winced as a cramp made itself known in her abdomen. She turned bright red suddenly, realizing what it was.

Sango had told her to go back to her own time when her monthly bleedings came, the week before and the week of. She had explained that male demons would smell her in heat, and then left Kagome to her own imagination of what might happen then. She had also explained that that was why she went back to her own village once a month, making the excuse to repair her Hiraikotsu.

Kagome had been stressing lately, and hadn't been sleeping well, which was why she was a little late, and why she hadn't gone home. And that was why InuYasha was flipping out over her bleeding: she'd never been in the feudal era when her monthlies came.

InuYasha looked a little nervous. "Why are you bleeding? What did you do?"

Kagome only blushed harder. "Ummm, let's get to that village, shall we?" She asked in false cheerfulness, avoiding answering his question.

Sango bit her lip to keep from laughing at the very confused look on InuYasha's face, and started walking with Kagome. "Forgot to go home?"

Kagome's blush had started to die down, but came back again. "Yeah… lost track…"

Miroku, Shippou, and InuYasha remained behind. Miroku was laughing his head off, while Shippou was just as confused as InuYasha. "What's so funny, Miroku?" He asked. "Why are you laughing?"

InuYasha wasn't amused. "Monk, you know what's going on! Why is Kagome bleeding!"

Miroku coughed a few time to get himself under control, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You truly don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew, asshole."

The monk threw an arm around InuYasha's shoulders. "InuYasha, my naïve friend, you have a lot to learn about women…"

((La, the end! Hope you liked, please review!))


End file.
